


Exhibit B

by g_odalisque13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Porn, Camgirl, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fem!lay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Strap-Ons, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: [Prompt #G22] The fact that her girlfriend is a camgirl has never bothered Yixin. She'd never thought of being on cam herself, but of course Baekhee has. The idea is more intriguing than Yixin would have expected.





	Exhibit B

A long, sinful moan echoed through the apartment, finding Yixin where she was reading on the couch. Maybe most people would find it weird to hear their girlfriend making sounds of pleasure when they weren’t in there with her, but to Yixin, it was a nearly daily occurrence. That didn't mean the sounds didn't get to her though, body giving an interested throb when Baekhee, the girlfriend in question, groaned out a loud curse. 

It had been after their fifth date that Baekhee had told her. They’d been on Yixin’s couch, Baekhee straddling her lap and fingers carding through her hair as their lips pressed and slid. She had been so into it, so lost in the soft glide of Baekhee's thighs against her own, that she’d had to blink past the haze of arousal when Baekhee had breathlessly told Yixin that she was a camgirl.

At Yixin’s prolonged moment of processing that, Baekhee had started explaining that she took off her clothes and sometimes got off on camera for strangers. But Yixin knew what a camgirl was. Her hesitation hadn’t been confusion or even surprise- she’d honestly just been drunk on the way Baekhee was fiddling with her ear as she talked. 

“I know a lot of people are uncomfortable with that, so I wanted to tell you before we had sex or anything,” she’d rushed to say, usual playfully confident demeanor replaced with uncertainty that Yixin wanted to dissolve as suddenly as it had arrived.

“Doesn't bother me,” Yixin had been quick to assure her, having to forcefully push past the fact that Baekhee apparently thought they might be having sex tonight. “I’ve even watched a couple camgirls in my day.”

Baekhee giggling was what Yixin had wanted. Baekhee kissing her again as she cradled Yixin’s jaw had been what she had wanted. Baekhee smirking confidently as she slid her hands under Yixin’s shirt had definitely been what she had wanted.

They had ended up having sex that night and many nights after that. Over time, Baekhee had shared more about her experiences being a camgirl, and with Baekhee’s permission, Yixin had watched Baekhee’s live stream.

There was something surreal about touching herself as she watched her girlfriend riding a dildo suctioned to the floor through a live stream. But Yixin wasn't complaining, and she’d chuckled to herself when she saw Baekhee grin when she saw Yixin’s text on cam. 

Ten months after they’d started dating, they moved in together, and that meant that Yixin was most often in the other room when Baekhee was streaming. 

The only concern Yixin had had about dating someone who got off on camera almost daily was that Baekhee wouldn’t want to have sex as often because she was already giving herself orgasms every day. But that fear was assuaged after knowing Baekhee for a couple of months. Yixin had never met anyone so sensitive and eager for pleasure. Baekhee could have just finished a four hour cam session during which she had come three times, and Yixin could brush her fingers against Baekhee’s neck during a chaste kiss, and Baekhee was arching into her and whining in her throat. 

Yixin didn’t think she would ever tire of making Baekhee moan for her.

Though that didn’t mean she was going to get tired of hearing Baekhee’s sounds of pleasure as she got herself off on cam. 

Putting her book aside, Yixin pushed herself off the couch and made her way to the spare bedroom where Baekhee filmed.

The door was cracked, so Yixin pushed it so she could rest against the doorframe. 

Baekhee was propped against the headboard- shoulder blades presses against the wood and tail bone curved under so the camera at the foot of the bed got a nice view of the plug with the fluffy pink tail attached that she had inside herself. She was fucking herself with two fingers as she used her other hand to hold a thin vibrator against her clit. 

She was unfairly gorgeous.

As soon as Yixin had opened the door, Baekhee’s eyes had been on her- mouth dropping open and body shuddering as she watched Yixin watch her. 

Baekhee had told her that some camgirls faked their orgasms- not into performing, not invested enough in what they were doing to get there, or maybe just not in the mood. But Baekhee said she had only faked an orgasm a couple times when it was just taking too long. That was an extremely rare occurrence, however, because Baekhee got off on being watched. 

“I know some of them are gross perverts,” Baekhee had said to her before, “but I don’t think about who is looking- just that someone is.”

Yixin could have gotten jealous that Baekhee loved the feeling of strangers’ eyes on her so much, but she got off to Yixin watching her too. And Yixin could think of fewer things hotter than Baekhee falling apart under her own fingers as she watched Yixin watch her. 

Baekhee was squirming against the sheets now, breath coming fast and fingers flying. 

“ _Oh god_ ,” Baekhee whimpered. “I’m so close.”

It was for the viewers that Baekhee gave the status update, Yixin knew. But even as she addressed the camera, she kept glancing back at Yixin like it was her gaze alone that was wrecking her. 

Yixin could feel how wet she was getting, just watching Baekhee near her peak. Their eyes met, and Yixin could see the desperation behind Baekhee’s look. She was just hanging on the edge, so close to being bowled over. 

With purpose, Yixin moved her gaze from Baekhee's eyes to her twitching arousal, and that was that. Knowing that Yixin was going to watch her body pulse around her fingers as her thighs shook and her hips lifted had Baekhee unable to hold out another second- coming hard with a loud moan that Yixin felt between her legs. 

Extracting her fingers and turning off the vibrator, Baekhee whimpered as she came down- pussy clenching down on nothing and making Yixin’s mouth go dry.

Making eye contact with the camera, Baekhee put her slick fingers in her mouth and sucked around them with an obscene little groan. Yixin knew that Baekhee didn’t do that if she wasn’t on cam (though she clearly didn’t mind the taste of herself since she regularly pulled Yixin up after she’d eaten Baekhee out to suck on her tongue), but it had Yixin throbbing regardless. 

Knowing that she was just as susceptible to Baekhee’s tricks as her viewers made Yixin feel a little too easy. But then she reminded herself that she got to have Baekhee moaning between her legs with her tongue on Yixin’s clit, and she felt okay about it. 

Baekhee winked at Yixin as she wrapped up her stream- telling her viewers where they could buy her videos and when she would be online again. It probably looked like any other wink that she aimed in the direction of the camera, but Yixin knew what it was- a promise.

Yixin backed out of the room as Baekhee waggled her ass in the direction of the camera while reminding her viewers of the camgirl rankings and how close they were to cracking the top ten. 

Later, after she had logged off and gotten a snack, Yixin knew that Baekhee would fulfill her wordless promise. She always did. 

 

\---

 

“Would you ever consider being on cam?” Baekhee asked, breath that smelled of Yixin puffing against Yixin’s cheek. 

Yixin was feeling pleasantly satisfied and a little sleepy, so it took her a second to register the question. 

“Uh,” she replied dumbly, trying to think that through. It wasn't anything she’d considered despite living with someone who streamed six days a week. 

“Like, _with_ me,” Baekhee clarified, and that had a little tendril of interest shimmering under her skin. 

“I...don’t know?” she finally said when all she had been able to consider in the last few minutes was various ways of making Baekhee come on cam. It was an intriguing idea, but she wasn't sure how she really felt about appearing on the screens of countless people looking to get off. 

“It’s something to think about,” Baekhee offered, smiling like she knew the images flashing in Yixin’s mind. “No pressure, though. I totally understand if you don’t want to.”

Yixin kissed against Baekhee’s cheek and then her lips when she turned her head. 

“Although,” Baekhee added, pulling away from the kiss with a wet sound, “I _do_ have an idea.”

 

\---

 

“Only two hundred tokens away from the goal!” Baekhee enthused to her webcam, a few _pings_ sounding as tips came in. “Thank you Rainbow! Thanks Agent! Thank you Mr. Big Dick!”

Yixin had to hide the laugh in her hand off cam at the last screen name as Baekhee continued to talk to her viewers. Until she got her cue, Yixin was relaxing on the bed next to the desk Baekhee was sitting at but out of sight with a book. Though it was hard to focus with Baekhee in a frothy, pink bra through which her nipples were visible. It didn't help that she kept shaking her shoulders so her breasts bounced and trembled, either.

“If you just tuned in, look at the top of the chat for the goal we are trying to reach,” Baekhee said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pressing her arms together so her boobs were spilling out of the flimsy lace. “We are only a hundred and forty two tokens away from our unique cum show tonight! I know you’ll miss seeing my pussy, but this is going to be so much fun.

“Have you guys seen hysterical literature?” Baekhee asked after seeming to have read some of the comments on screen. “It’s this video series where women are filmed sitting at a table from the waist up, reading from a book of their choice. But under the table, they’ve got a vibrator or someone fingering them or something, and they have to keep reading until they can’t anymore, and they come.”

Yixin had known exactly what Baekhee had been talking about when she’d first explained her idea. She was a big fan of the video series, so it had taken little convincing to get her on board. 

“Yes, they’re real!” Baekhee insisted to the camera. “And what I’m about to do definitely will be. You guys would know if it wasn’t. You’ve certainly seen me come enough to tell, right?”

Baekhee giggled and winked, and Yixin was fairly certain she shouldn't be as charmed as she was by Baekhee flirting with strangers on camera. 

“Aw, Viking, I am flattered you will be missing my cunt so dearly, but if you want to see it tonight, you will just have to buy one of my videos! The link is in my profile,” Baekhee said, grinning and shifting as she tucked a foot underneath herself. “There are some packs you can buy to get a discount, or you can buy them individually. And I just added a couple new ones last week, including me testing out my brand new dildo in front of the window in my bedroom. I’m really happy with how it turned out. The lighting is really nice. And that dildo is a beast! It was lots of fun to film.”

Sitting forward, Baekhee’s eyes moved as she read the comments, a laugh escaping in response.

“I don’t know if any neighbors saw,” she confessed with a giggle. “I haven’t gotten any complaints.”

Yixin knew that it was unlikely anyone had seen. The nearest building in that direction was pretty far. Someone would have had to have been using binoculars to really get a good view. But it was the idea that someone could have seen that made it exciting- for anyone watching the video and for Baekhee. 

“Which one are you thinking of buying, Fable?” Baekhee asked, chin in her hand and face alert like she was really carrying on a one on one conversation. 

There was a reason she was so popular, and it wasn’t just because she was the sexiest girl on the planet (according to Yixin, anyway.) 

“Oh! That one is one of my favorites!” Baekhee enthused. “It’s a miracle it made it to the fifteen minute mark! I wanted to come so bad! I had to pause to get ahold of myself, like, three times.”

Another pause as she grinned and read the responses. 

“Yep! That will go toward the goal amount!” Baekhee said. “Look! Silver recommends it! You can’t go wrong!”

Baekhee’s happy laughter was impossible to resist, and Yixin wasn't surprised to hear the tip chime again.

“Thank you, Fable!” Baekhee exclaimed. “Hold on one sec. Let me send you the file.”

Yixin tried to concentrate on reading as Baekhee clacked away on the keyboard, not talking for a short interim, but truth be told, she was a little nervous. She wasn't actually going to appear on camera, but what she did was going to affect Baekhee who definitely _was_. There was no real reason to be nervous, she knew, but that didn't stop the twists of her stomach.

“Okay, Fable, check your inbox,” Baekhee said. “Now we’re only-”

A _ping_ cut her off.

“ _Kai_!” Baekhee exclaimed, addressing one of her biggest admirers. “I thought you weren’t gonna be here today...staying late sucks. I’m sorry. I hope your boss appreciates you!”

Baekhee’s face scrunched in sympathy, and Yixin understood why Kai came on every time Baekhee was online and probably spent fifty bucks a day at least in Baekhee’s stream.

“But yeah! We’re really close to our goal now, and then we’re going to do some hysterical literature! You’re in time!”

Another _ping_.

“ _Kai_ ,” Baekhee cooed. “You always come through!”

She blew a kiss to the camera, and Yixin had to imagine that Kai, whoever they were, was in heaven. 

“Alright! Time to get started!” Baekhee announced, holding up a hardcover version of _Jane Eyre_ and waggling her eyebrows. “I’ll be filming this with my good camera, too, so if you want it in better quality to keep, message me before I log off and it can be yours! For the low, low price of 50 tokens!”

Yixin moved around the perimeter of the room to stay out of the shot, and scooted under the desk. It was a little cramped, but it would be a lie to say it would be her first time crouched under there with the intent to make Baekhee come.

“Taking off my panties,” Baekhee announced, standing up and pushing the lace down her legs before grabbing it and, presumably, holding it up for the camera. “Want just a peek?”

With that, she stood on the chair so her lower half was in the shot, giving her viewers just a glimpse of her landing strip, before she sat down. 

“Alright, everyone ready?” she asked, and Yixin squeezed her knee in response. “Then let’s get started.”

Baekhee spread her legs, and Yixin scooted between them, pressing a kiss to the side of Baekhee’s knee as she heard her begin to read. Yixin knew she had to draw it out, but she still wanted to hear Baekhee’s voice shake.

As she trailed kisses up the insides of Baekhee’s thighs, Baekhee kept her voice steady, but when Yixin lightly pressed her lips to Baekhee’s clit, she smiled to herself to hear the little hitch in Baekhee’s breath.

Using her thumb to spread the slick that had started to gather, Yixin dipped her head and followed the path with her tongue. Thighs twitching under Yixin’s hold, Baekhee tried to press closer to Yixin’s mouth- so responsive, as always. 

Yixin lapped against Baekhee’s pussy, soft and pink and pulsing for her. There was a breathiness to Baekhee’s voice as she continued to read, and Yixin couldn't deny how exciting it was to know that the effect of her ministrations was being seen by everyone watching Baekhee’s stream. 

Her whole lower half was squirming when Yixin pressed a finger into Baekhee and latched her lips around her clit.

When she sucked around the trembling bud, Baekhee’s voice broke- sentence trailing off as Baekhee gasped and nearly tried to trap Yixin’s head with her thighs before spreading them again. 

Taking up a more leisurely pace with her tongue, Yixin listened to the shake starting in Baekhee’s voice. She was doing her level best to push her hips closer to Yixin’s mouth, though it was a futile battle with the way she was sitting. Still, Yixin could feel herself pulse at the way Baekhee was squirming to get more of her touch. 

To have Baekhee at her mercy with every tremble of her voice and every sharp intake of breath being broadcasted for others to hear...Yixin hadn’t realized how arousing that would be. But _fuck_ , she was getting so wet just listening to Baekhee’s voice shake.

Positioning herself so she could put pressure on herself through her sweatpants with her heel, Yixin wiggled her tongue against Baekhee’s clit and listened to the whimper Baekhee interrupted herself with. 

“ _God_ ,” Baekhee gasped addressing the camera, “I’m getting close.”

She started reading again, but she could hardly get through a sentence now. Yixin kept letting up on the suction around Baekhee’s clit so her voice would give out each time she started again. 

Baekhee’s thighs were dancing around her head and her body was clenching down hard around the finger she had in her. It was with renewed urgency that Yixin ground down on her heel, sealing her lips around Baekhee’s clit and startling at the loud thunk above her head that was Baekhee dropping the book onto the surface of the desk.

“ _Oh fuck, oh god_ ,” Baekhee moaned, one hand reaching under the desk to press against the back of Yixin's head. “I’m gonna come. Oh god.”

Rubbing her tongue against the pulsing bud, Yixin felt herself twitch as Baekhee’s thighs clamped around her head- squeal as she was hit with her orgasm sending a jolt through Yixin’s body.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Baekhee moaned, trembling against Yixin’s mouth.

Yixin could picture Baekhee’s face as she was overcome with pleasure- brows pinched, pink lips parted, cheeks flushed. She wished she could see, but took great joy in knowing that other people were watching as Baekhee fell apart for her. Besides, Baekhee was filming it on her good camera, so she would get to watch it later.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhee breathed, muscles in her thighs finally relaxing as Yixin brought her down. “That was so fucking good. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did...or almost as much, anyway.”

Yixin could hear the wink in Baekhee's voice, and she smiled as she rested her forehead against Baekhee’s leg. 

Even though Baekhee was just wrapping up, taking down the names of the people who tipped enough for a copy of the video and telling her viewers when she would be live again, just the sound of her voice was helping to push Yixin to the edge now that she finally had her fingers in her underwear. 

It was with a soundless gasp that Yixin found her peak, fingers flying against herself and forehead pressed hard to Baekhee’s soft thigh. 

Baekhee’s fingers were stroking against her ear, so Yixin knew Baekhee was aware of what Yixin was doing. But still, she giggled about some comment she’d received and then scolded someone else for being disrespectful in the chat. 

_A true professional_ , Yixin thought with amusement as she caught her breath between Baekhee’s legs and was almost tricked into getting revved up again by the scent of Baekhee’s cunt. Of course, that wasn't such a bad thing. It was very likely that Baekhee would be ready for round two as soon as she signed off. 

Yixin wasn't at all opposed.

 

\---

 

“Everyone was asking who was getting me off,” Baekhee told her later that night when they were in the shower. 

After a quick dinner, Baekhee had pinned Yixin to the wall and breathed into her mouth how hot it had been getting off on cam from Yixin’s tongue, all the while rubbing her through her sweats. They’d both come again with Baekhee kneeling over Yixin with her lips against her pussy while Yixin ate her out for the second time. 

Which had eventually led to Yixin hauling Baekhee off the bed and toward the bathroom. 

Now, Yixin was massaging shampoo into Baekhee’s hair as Baekhee leaned back against her, arms reaching behind to hold onto Yixin’s waist. 

“I’ve hinted that I had a girlfriend in the past,” Baekhee said, humming and closing her eyes as Yixin rubbed her fingertips into Baekhee’s scalp. “Some of the vets were guessing it was my girlfriend under the desk. I didn't say if they were right. I just shrugged and winked.”

“I could hear you winking from under the desk,” Yixin teased, and Baekhee’s immediate squawk had her giggling.

“Lies!” Baekhee insisted, wrenching herself out of Yixin's hold to round on her. “And don’t make fun of me! I know you liked it, too.”

Yixin chuckled, pulling Baekhee back in and pressing a kiss to her wet lips. 

“I did,” she agreed, hands stroking up the slick skin of Baekhee’s waist. 

“You liked knowing everyone could see how much you wreck me?” Baekhee murmured, fingers dancing along the curve of Yixin's breast. 

Yixin’s shiver was as much from Baekhee’s words as it was from her touch.

“Maybe sometime you can come on cam for real,” Baekhee suggested against the damp skin of Yixin's throat. “So everyone can see who it is who’s making me come.”

The thought was as intimidating as it was intriguing. 

“You could keep your clothes on and everything,” Baekhee went on, nipping along the skin of Yixin's throat. “But just so everyone can really see me come for you. So they can see how easy it is for you to destroy me.”

Yixin's breath was coming short when Baekhee’s lips met hers again, body throbbing at the suggestion even as her mind battled with how she felt about Baekhee’s suggestion.

“Just something to think about,” Baekhee murmured, sucking on Yixin’s lower lip and lightly tweaking her nipple.

“Again?” Yixin groaned as Baekhee’s thigh slid between her own to press against her arousal.

“Why not?” Baekhee asked with a cheeky grin.

Insatiable.

But Yixin wasn't complaining when Baekhee curled her fingers inside her as she laved at her nipple. And she certainly wasn't complaining when Baekhee coaxed her to orgasm for the third time in as many hours.

Yixin was pretty insatiable too. 

 

\---

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhee wheezed, thighs twitching from the light stroke of Yixin's fingers against her pussy. 

Yixin had barely touched her, but Baekhee had been holding a sound sensitive vibrator against herself through her lace panties during the first part of the stream, so every time the computer chimed with a tip, the toy had buzzed.

That paired with the anticipation of what she had been gearing up for, and Baekhee was already dangerously close to coming.

“Tonight, I have something very special planned,” Baekhee had announced when she had gotten online. “I know you were all very curious about what was happening under the desk during my hysterical literature live stream. So I have arranged for my wonderful girlfriend to eat me out on cam once we reach our tip goal.”

There had been surprise from a few viewers who clearly didn’t tune in regularly and who hadn’t read her About Me page, which clearly stated that she was bisexual (though the fact that she had a preference for women was left out since that wasn’t so good for business). But the general consensus had been in the realm of _fuck yes_ , and the tips had started pouring in, especially since the sound had Baekhee gasping as the vibrator went off.

As was often the case, Kai had swooped in and tipped the remaining amount when the stream had been going for an hour and a half. Except instead of leaving a hefty tip all at once, Kai tipped the remaining amount one token at a time, so Baekhee had been assaulted by vibrations for a full minute before the goal was cleared. 

And now she was splayed on the bed, bra and underwear shed, for the camera to see and for Yixin to touch.

Even though she had had Baekhee pliant and eager for her touch countless times before, Yixin was not less affected than she had been the first time. 

Knees wide, belly rising with her breath, nipples peaked, eyes wet and pleading for her… Yixin couldn't stop herself from dipping down to cover Baekhee’s mouth with her own. 

The kiss was met with the desperation Yixin could see in Baekhee's gaze, and she moaned against Baekhee’s lips at the lock of Baekhee's knees around her clothed hips.

As Baekhee had originally suggested, Yixin was fully clothed- on cam for the sole purpose of getting Baekhee off. _You can sit on my face afterwards_ , Baekhee had promised, as though Yixin had had any doubt that she would return the favor once the camera was off. 

Baekhee whined into the kiss, angling her hips up so her pussy dragged against Yixin’s front and had Baekhee shuddering.

When Yixin pulled back, she had a smear of Baekhee’s wetness across her t-shirt.

“Show the camera,” Baekhee breathlessly requested even as her hands twitched on the bed like she was resisting the urge to just touch herself. 

Obligingly, Yixin gave their audience a good look at her wet shirt before she turned back to Baekhee with a quirk of her lips. She couldn’t just give Baekhee what she wanted right away. She had to make a show out of it- Baekhee had told her so before she’d started streaming. But it would hardly be the first time she’d test Baekhee’s willpower...and her own.

For as much as Yixin loved to watch Baekhee squirm and gasp and try to lift her hips for Yixin to touch, Yixin loved to make Baekhee moan with her lips against her twitching pussy even more.

Latching her lips around a nipple, Yixin let her fingers dance down Baekhee’s sides and then along the insides of her thighs. 

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhee gasped, legs shaking and hips rocking. 

It wasn't as though Baekhee wasn't ever the one to destroy Yixin- canines digging into her lower lip as she edged Yixin until Yixin was incoherent. 

Baekhee gave as good as she got, and right then, Yixin was determined to have Baekhee losing her mind.

Baekhee’s knees widened as Yixin moved down her body, placing teasing kisses against her stomach until her chin was resting against Baekhee’s pelvic bone. She looked up Baekhee’s body and Baekhee was staring at her with so much need, it was like she was trying to imbue the urge for Yixin to eat her out with her eyes alone. 

“You won’t come too fast, right?” Yixin asked, palms smoothing up the inside of Baekhee’s thighs- muscles jumping under her touch.

Mouth dropping open at the light brush of Yixin’s tongue against her arousal, Baekhee tried to shake her head, though Yixin didn’t think Baekhee could really promise that with how worked up she was. 

Her lips gently pressed against Baekhee’s clit, and the high pitched sound Baekhee let out wasn’t even for the camera, Yixin could tell. Because the next sound was muffled, Baekhee forcefully keeping her lips closed, as though that would make Yixin think she wasn’t as close as she was so she’d keep going. 

But Yixin wasn't going to stop just yet- rubbing her lips against Baekhee’s pulsing clit as she slowly slid a finger into her.

Baekhee’s feet, previously in the air with the way she’d had her knees pulled to her chest, were planted on the bed so she could roll her hips against Yixin’s face. Her pussy was twitching and clenching around her finger, and that had Yixin adding a second finger to make Baekhee cry out again.

“How close are you?” Yixin asked, pretty sure the mic had picked up her voice, but more concerned about Baekhee than those who were lucky enough to watch. 

“Close, but-” Baekhee gasped, hips jolting when Yixin dipped her head and lightly lapped at her clit, “-but I can hold off. Don’t stop.”

“Oh really?” Yixin teased, fingers crooking and making Baekhee choke on her breath. 

She didn't buy that Baekhee was going to be able to keep from coming for much longer, but the last thing she wanted to do was stop. And it wasn't as though Baekhee, with her hands pressed to the back of Yixin's head, was really going to let her. 

The squeal Baekhee let out when Yixin sucked on her clit had Yixin thinking that maybe that was it- she’d come faster than either of them had thought. But no, Baekhee was still holding on- body pulsing against Yixin’s lips and breath coming faster than Yixin’s fingers were moving in her. 

“Oh fuck,” Baekhee whimpered, fingers digging into Yixin’s scalp. “Oh fuck. I hafta come so bad. Fuck fuck _fuck_.”

Yixin knew she maybe should have stopped and prolonged the show a bit more. But if there was one thing Yixin loved more than anything else, it was feeling Baekhee shake apart because of her. And the fact that Baekhee’s viewers were all going to see how well Yixin destroyed her was wrecking Yixin in turn. Her clit was throbbing with every sound Baekhee made, anticipating Baekhee's orgasm as eagerly as her tongue and lips were.

“Oh shit, oh fuck,” Baekhee wheezed, clit stiff against Yixin's thrashing tongue. “Fuck, sorry, I can’t hold out. _Oh_ , don’t stop.”

The apology had been meant for the viewers, not Yixin, and all it did was remind her that Baekhee was about to orgasm from her mouth for everyone watching. And for as much as that thought was turning her on, she knew that it was one of the reasons Baekhee was so worked up, so desperate to come. 

Being watched got Baekhee off, and having Yixin eating her out was only serving to have her falling apart even faster. It was a surrender of control, and it was strangers watching Baekhee helplessly get swamped by pleasure, and Baekhee was losing her mind with it, Yixin knew.

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhee squealed, legs trying to close around Yixin’s head. 

With her free hand, Yixin got her palm against the back of one of Baekhee's thighs and pushed it up so she was open enough that she wasn't going to get Yixin in the ear with her knee, one, and also so she’d be more visible to the camera, two. 

Baekhee had asked Yixin that she try to be aware of angles even though it was pretty unavoidable that her head was going to block most of Baekhee's pussy from view.

“Oh my _fucking_ \- coming, oh shit, _shit_ ,” Baekhee gasped, voice breaking and muscles going taut as she arched against Yixin’s face and came for her lips and tongue. 

When her cries started to quiet, Yixin kept up the pulsing suction against her clit because Baekhee was a _why come once when you can come twice_ kind of a girl. 

She gentled for a moment as Baekhee gasped in a breath, but when she began to suck insistently again, Baekhee’s thighs went solid- moan nearly a wail as Yixin coaxed her toward orgasm once more.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Baekhee whimpered, squirming enough that Yixin was having a hard time keeping her mouth against Baekhee’s clit. “Oh god, _fuck_!” 

The bed rattled from Baekhee’s trembling as her second orgasm crashed over her, slick sliding down Yixin’s fingers that were being squeezed by Baekhee’s walls. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhee whined when Yixin finally pulled back, her legs staying up and splayed like she couldn't quite remember how to move. 

And just because she could and because Baekhee’s pussy looked so pretty, wet and pink and still swollen, Yixin sat back so the camera could see as she rubbed Baekhee’s clit until tears were tracking down her temples and she was coming for the third time.

“Holy shit,” Baekhee gusted as she heaved herself up, spreading her legs in the direction of the camera even as she panted and wiped at her eyes. “Sorry, that didn't last as long as I wanted. You can all thank our special guest for that.”

With that, Baekhee was pulling her into a kiss and moaning as she tasted herself on Yixin’s tongue. 

As Yixin gave a little wave to the camera and left Baekhee to wrap up her livestream, Baekhee sent her a wink.

It wouldn't be long until Baekhee was paying her back in spades.

 

\---

 

“ _Baekhee_ ,” Yixin wheezed, knees sliding on the sheets and fingers gripping tight to the headboard. 

After logging off, Baekhee had fingered Yixin against the kitchen counter before stripping her and leading her to the bedroom where she had immediately instructed Yixin to sit on her face.

Yixin could tell that Baekhee was touching herself as she ate Yixin out, and even though it wasn't news, knowing that getting Yixin off was turning Baekhee on had Yixin gasping as her orgasm mounted.

It was with a moan from Baekhee between her legs that Yixin came, headboard rattling in her hands and pussy trembling against Baekhee’s eager mouth. 

Baekhee was reaching her fourth peak of the night when Yixin, jelly limbed and stupid with orgasm, flopped down next to her. 

Her lips traced along Baekhee’s neck as they both came down, and Yixin had to fight to keep her eyes open. 

“We should probably eat,” she mumbled against Baekhee's jaw, humming into the kiss Baekhee pressed to her lips.

“I already ate,” Baekhee told her cheekily, licking against her lower lip and cackling when Yixin weakly smacked at her hip.

Another beat of silence and Baekhee’s warmth threatened to have Yixin dozing off, but then Baekhee was speaking again. 

“How was tonight?”

Blinking her eyes open, Yixin could see the worry in Baekhee's gaze that maybe she hadn’t liked being on cam to get her off. 

“Sitting on your face?” Yixin teased, chuckling when Baekhee made like she was going to bite Yixin’s nose.

“Not _that_ ,” Baekhee complained. “I don’t have to ask to know you liked that. Being on _cam_.”

“I had fun,” Yixin told her honestly, kissing against Baekhee’s lips and nearly derailing the whole conversation until Baekhee pulled back.

“Really?” she pressed. “If you didn't really like it, that's fine.”

“I liked it,” Yixin assured her. “It was so hot knowing that everyone got to see how I can wreck you.”

Baekhee shivered, and Yixin knew how much Baekhee liked it too. 

“I’m really glad,” Baekhee sighed against her lips, kissing her again until Yixin almost wondered if she was interested in getting off again. 

When Baekhee finally pulled back, Yixin felt like she had to blink past a haze of arousal.

“You can say no,” Baekhee prefaced, fingers light against Yixin’s neck, “but I was thinking...would you be interested in fucking me on cam?”

That time, when Yixin blinked, it was as she tried to mentally go over exactly what that would entail. 

“You can keep a shirt on and everything,” Baekhee jumped in when Yixin didn’t immediately respond. “And you can't really see much when you have your harness on. Well, just your ass. And you wouldn't have to come on cam if you don't want. But...it’s exciting, and maybe you want to?”

Baekhee took a breath, grinning at her hopefully as her eyes shone with uncertainty. Yixin knew that Baekhee was worried she’d crossed the line by just asking, but Yixin would never be upset by that, even if she really didn't want to do whatever it was that Baekhee wanted to do. Though that hadn't happened yet. 

“That sounds…” Yixin started, imagining fucking into Baekhee on cam- all the sounds she’d make, how gorgeous she always looked begging for Yixin to fuck her harder. “That sounds...really good, actually.”

Baekhee’s brows jumped, lips stretching into a grin. 

“You’re the best, Yixin,” Baekhee marvelled, eyes bright as she leaned in to kiss her. 

Yixin chuckled, worrying Baekhee’s earlobe as Baekhee’s tongue slid against her lips.

“Are we ever gonna eat dinner?” Yixin got out when Baekhee nibbled along her jaw, and Baekhee’s expulsion of laughter tickled.

“Soon?” she offered, beaming winningly at Yixin even as she got herself a handful of Yixin's breast. “We can order something? And then we’ll have, like, forty minutes to kill…”

“Seems reasonable,” Yixin laughed, reaching for her phone as Baekhee reached for her pussy.

Yixin had a feeling ordering wasn't going to be easy.

 

\---

 

Baekhee tossed her lacey bra over her shoulder, one arm covering her breasts in mock modesty as she smirked at the camera.

As she waited for her goal of the evening, Baekhee was doing a strip tease to accompany big tips. It was something to fill the time and extra motivation for viewers to hand over their money, both.

“Get what you wanted, Viking?” Baekhee asked, dropping her arm and hefting her breasts in her palms. 

She giggled at whatever the viewer typed in response, pinching her nipples and moving to give multiple views of her chest. 

“We’re getting really close!” she enthused, grabbing for her water bottle and taking a swig that nearly ended up spewed all over the desk from something she read in the chat. 

Yixin was in a fitted t-shirt and a pair of underwear as she waited out of frame. Her strap on was next to her, and she was set to slip off her underwear and step into her harness once Baekhee had reached her goal and was shimmying off her lacey g-string on camera. 

Initially, when Baekhee had been setting up, Yixin had teased that she was gonna sit off to the side and jerk off like Baekhee’s viewers. But pretending to wank with the fake cock coming off the front of her harness had made the textured nub on the inside rub against her clit, and Yixin had decided that she didn't want to be that worked up by the time she was fucking Baekhee on camera. So her underwear had gone back on, and she had no excuse other than anticipation for why she was wet already. 

“Are you guys going to let Kai take the final swing again?” Baekhee teased her viewers. “Do you see that? Kai is gonna be the reason I’m not wearing panties in a second if you aren’t careful. I mean, _I’m_ fine with that, but wouldn’t you rather know that it’s because of you that I’m getting fucked into the bed?”

Baekhee paused, tilting her head so her hair fell away from her neck and arching her back as though anyone could have possibly forgotten that her tits were out. 

If no one was moved by that, Yixin didn’t know what was wrong with them. She wanted nothing more than to go latch her teeth around one of those rosy nipples, but alas, it wasn’t time for that yet. 

“Aw, thanks Rainbow!” Baekhee cooed when the computer speakers pinged with a tip. “No, don’t apologize! Every little bit counts. And now we are that much closer to me being totally naked!”

Baekhee’s eyes creased in a grin as she read the chat.

“Here, that deserves something,” she said, standing up and turning around to waggle her ass toward the camera before landing a firm _smack_ on the right cheek. “I know spanks weren’t on the chart for tonight, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Hiding a snicker into a fist, Yixin wondered if Baekhee’s enjoyment of what she was doing was as obvious to her viewers as it was to her. Not to say that Baekhee never had days where she just didn’t feel like streaming, or that there weren’t ever viewers who were rude or worse. But Yixin knew that Baekhee honestly enjoyed interacting with the people who watched her, and she liked getting off for them even more. 

Another _ping_ , and Baekhee gaped at the screen before breaking out in a grin. “ _Kai_!” she hooted. “You’ve done it again! Were you getting too impatient?”

She giggled as she stood up again, humming some pseudo sexy tune as she swayed her hips back and forth and inched her lacy thong down her legs. 

That was her cue to get ready, so Yixin slid her own underwear off and pulled her harness on, able to feel the way Baekhee was glancing over at her as she adjusted the straps on her legs and grabbed at the large, pink dildo in order to make sure the nub was sitting where it was supposed to be.

When she looked up again, Baekhee was naked and had placed her thong on her head, laughing as she posed for the camera.

“I’m a never nude model!” she cackled before tossing the fabric to the side and casting a look in Yixin’s direction again. “Okay, for those of you just tuning in, my goal has been reached and that means my girlfriend is going to fuck me for all of you watching at home. As always with cum shows, I will be filming with my good camera as well, so message me and send me your tokens if you want a high quality version of tonight’s events to keep and cherish.”

Baekhee walked over to the camera she had set up on a tripod near the bed and turned it on, making sure it was filming before she bent over in front of it.

“Just showing the HD camera how wet I am in anticipation,” she explained to the live viewers with a wink.

A nod of her head, and Yixin was stepping up to Baekhee and kissing her at a funny angle due to the hard, fake cock between them. 

The last time Yixin had been on cam to get Baekhee off, she had been only slightly nervous. But this time, Yixin could feel her heart pounding as Baekhee kissed her like she was just dying for Yixin’s hands on her. She was nowhere near naked, not compared to Baekhee, but there was still the feeling of vulnerability that she hadn’t felt so much last time. More of her was on display, but more than that, she knew that she wasn’t only there to inflict pleasure on Baekhee. This time, she was meant to find enjoyment as well, and that had her clit twitching against the rubber of the harness even as her stomach tried to tie itself in knots. 

“Ready?” Baekhee murmured as she mouthed against Yixin’s ear- quiet enough that neither camera would have picked it up. 

Yixin hummed in confirmation, and Baekhee pulled back to bend over so her hands were resting against the bed. 

“Want it so bad,” Baekhee gusted out, shuffling over so both cameras would have a better view between her legs as she reached behind herself and slid two fingers inside her slick entrance. “Fuck me please.”

“C’mere,” Yixin said, anticipation flowing down to her fingertips. They’d talked about angles, and decided that it would be best for both cameras to get them from the side so Baekhee’s face, breasts, and the slide of the toy into her would be visible.

Compliantly, Baekhee moved in front of Yixin and dropped to her knees so the plastic cock was in front of her face.

She parted her lips and took the head into her mouth, sinking down until she couldn't take anymore. Head bobbing, Baekhee groaned when Yixin gently moved her hips forward. Baekhee always joked that her big mouth was wasted since she was more into women than men, but it had proven useful when she made the occasional blow job video with one of her toys. And now Yixin almost wished she had a real cock in order to feel Baekhee’s warm mouth around it.

“Shoulda done that after you’d fucked me a little so I could taste myself,” Baekhee mused as she stood up and turned around to plant her elbows on the bed. 

Baekhee’s ass was lethal, and Yixin could see how wet she was without having had much stimulation. If she hadn’t been aroused already, seeing her girlfriend, ass up and ready, would have certainly gotten her there quickly. 

Smoothing her hands over Baekhee’s backside, Yixin stepped forward and angled her hips so the tip of the dildo ran along Baekhee’s folds.

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhee breathed, shivering and pressing back for more contact. “Yeah, fuck. Please.”

The head of the toy was wet with Baekhee’s arousal, and Yixin was nearly holding her breath as she lined it up with Baekhee’s entrance and let it dip inside. 

The cry Baekhee let out was maybe a little exaggerated for the camera, but Yixin could see the strain in Baekhee's shoulders and the way she was clenching desperately around the inch or two of plastic.

Yixin rested a hand on Baekhee’s lower back as she slid the rest of the way into her. With her hips flush against Baekhee’s ass, Yixin’s eyes were trained on the way the toy looked smoothly moving out of Baekhee's body and then back in again. 

“Please,” Baekhee whined, neck craning as she looked at Yixin imploringly. She wanted it faster, harder. And while making Baekhee beg was generally enough motivation to keep her own want in check, Yixin was already shivering as her clit was stimulated by her movement. She had to make sure she kept herself under control long enough to put on a good show. 

Still, she thrust back in with a little more speed the next time, pulling a throaty cry from Baekhee’s throat. 

“Fuck, so good,” Baekhee babbled, pressing back as well as she could with Yixin’s fingers gripping her hips.

Her pace was moderate, but Baekhee was still moaning like Yixin was wrecking her. Considering the jolts going through Yixin’s body from just the steady but relatively gentle thrusts she was making, she believed that she was.

Baekhee’s legs were starting to tremble, fingers holding on tight to the sheets underneath her. Now would be the time to speed up. Baekhee was waiting for her to give her what she wanted. She was _expecting_ that. So that was why, despite her own body urging her forward, she did the opposite of what they both wanted- to hear Baekhee whine, to watch her clench around the toy like she could keep Yixin from slowly pulling out, to see the wet-eyed look she cast over her shoulder.

“Doesn’t have to last,” she whimpered, fucking herself on the cock since Yixin had stilled her hips. “You don’t have to drag it out. Just make me come, _please_.”

Even just Baekhee’s limited movements against her had the harness nudging against her clit, and Yixin felt like every one of her nerves was throbbing and begging for stimulation. But Baekhee shivering for her and letting out these little shallow, gasping breaths from what pleasure she could glean from rocking her hips back was making Yixin’s insides flutter. She was destroying Baekhee for everyone to see, and that was destroying _her_. 

“ _Please, please, please_ ,” Baekhee pleaded, one hand moving from the bed to her own breast- pretty fingers worrying a nipple as her teeth dug into her lower lip.

“Uh-uh,” Yixin chided when that same hand made a break for Baekhee’s clit.

“Then _fuck_ me,” Baekhee wailed, squeezing handfuls of sheets in her frustration. “Fuck me and make me come. _Please_.”

Selfishly, the first thing Yixin noted when she began to move was how slick she had gotten from the way the nub on the harness slid against her with even the slightest movement. But Baekhee’s moan at the first real thrust of Yixin’s hips since she’d paused and tortured them both quickly had her attention back on Baekhee. 

“Shit, _yes_ ,” Baekhee groaned, swiveling her hips and dropping her weight down onto her chest and shoulders so her cheek was pressed against the mattress.

Baekhee’s back was slicked with sweat as Yixin readjusted her grip, finally giving in and fucking Baekhee like she meant it. 

There was pleasure skittering up her spine, and Baekhee’s sobs seemed like they were seeping under her skin to try to pull her orgasm to the surface. But Yixin wasn’t going to come yet. Not until Baekhee did first. She wanted to see and enjoy the fruits of her labor. Plus, the idea of letting strangers watch her orgasm was still as intimidating as it was exciting, and somehow, it didn’t seem as scary as long as Baekhee, who had spread her legs for the camera more times than either of them could count, went first. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Yixin asked softly, uncaring of whether or not it was picked up by the cameras. 

“ _Yes_ , god,” Baekhee wheezed, muscles trembling under Yixin’s hold and legs shaking so much that Yixin wondered if she’d even be able to stay standing during her release. “Don’t stop again, don’t- _hah_.”

Bending down and wrapping one arm around Baekhee’s ribs to support her, Yixin found Baekhee’s clit with her middle finger and felt the way Baekhee’s legs nearly gave out at the contact.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, gonna come,” Baekhee warned, tension growing in her frame as Yixin rested her forehead against her back. 

Her hips were pumping, thrusting into Baekhee hard enough that she didn’t even have to move her finger- letting Baekhee’s clit rub up against it with the momentum from their movements. 

The nub on the harness was killing her- every nudge of it against her sending her higher and higher until she felt like she was liable to tumble off the edge at any second- but Yixin was determined to hold out. And with the increasing pitch in Baekhee’s cries, Yixin knew that she at least didn’t have to wait long. 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu_ -” Baekhee whimpered, words getting cut off by a squeal as her body drew up and her muscles trembled as her orgasm swept over her. 

Baekhee was practically vibrating against her, and the little jerks of her hips were enough to make the harness jostle which was what had Yixin unable to keep from coming as well.

As her release burst from her, Yixin felt as though she could sense the cameras pointed at her- the sensation just as vivid to her in that moment as the heave of Baekhee’s belly against her palm as she breathed. 

Clit pulsing, Yixin felt like sparks were erupting across her skin and her vision tunneled enough that she wasn’t even sure her eyes were open anymore. Yixin gasped through her orgasm, pleasure running hot through her limbs until her hips finally slowed and the rushing in her ears quieted enough that she could hear Baekhee panting as she came down as well. 

There was _pinging_ coming from Baekhee’s laptop speakers- probably viewers wanting to buy the HD version of what they’d just witnessed- but Yixin was more interested in Baekhee’s huffs and sighs as she carefully pulled out. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Baekhee gusted, arms underneath her on the bed so at least her face wasn’t smashed into the sheets anymore. “That was fucking _incredible_.”

Yixin couldn’t agree more.

 

\---

 

“I ordered that vibrator, what? Two months ago? At least,” Baekhee shifted on the couch behind Yixin and made the cushions move. “I need to call them or something. I really hope they didn’t charge me...I should check that, huh?”

Yixin snorted out a laugh, tilting her head as Baekhee rubbed her damp hair with a towel. Before Baekhee, Yixin had never had someone dry her hair like that. Not since she’d been a kid, anyway. As someone who tended to just leave her hair to dry on its own, she had never thought she’d like having someone dry it so much, but Baekhee beckoning her over after she’d showered and gently rubbing her hair with a towel had become one of Yixin’s favorite things in the world. 

“Yeah, you should probably check that,” Yixin agreed, eyes drifting closed as Baekhee hummed in agreement and placed a soft kiss against her cheek before she got up to hang the towel back up in the bathroom. 

“So, now that you’ve had a chance to process it,” Baekhee began, sitting back down next to Yixin and melting into her side, “what did you think?”

It had been a couple hours since the stream had ended. Dinner had been eaten, showers taken. But the satisfaction buzzing through her limbs from coming like she had hadn’t abated just yet.

“It was really hot,” Yixin admitted, feeling Baekhee’s smile against her lips as she hummed and kissed her. 

“I came so fucking hard,” Baekhee murmured into her mouth. “You wrecked me.”

Yixin chuckled, sinking into the soft press of Baekhee’s lips against her own. “I noticed.”

With a gentle shove to her shoulder, Baekhee pulled back to laugh.

“I would be interested in doing something like that again,” Yixin told her after Baekhee had pecked her lips and curled back into her side. She knew that Baekhee probably had a thousand and one more ideas for them, and she was more than willing to go through them all and choose which ones felt right for her. “But I also like having you all to myself sometimes, too.”

Baekhee’s smile was soft when she looked at her, gaze somewhere between fond and heavy. 

“I like that, too,” Baekhee told her, hand cradling her cheek as they kissed. “I come the hardest for you, anyway. With or without cameras.”

Yixin grinned against Baekhee’s lips, arm wrapping around Baekhee’s middle to squeeze just a little. 

Baekhee was admired by many, but no one loved her like Yixin did. And the fact that Baekhee loved her back...Yixin knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
